FwPCMH44
is the 44th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 93rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The balance between both worlds has began to shift, with those of the Mansion of Darkness, and those of the Garden of Light aware. Hikari then vanishes and runs into Hikaru, who questions the truth of his existence. '' Summary As Nagisa heads to school she meets up with Honoka and they discuss Hikari. But with the new semester starting, they have also been thinking about it a lot too. As this is going on, Hikari thinks about the time she saw the Dotsuku Zone from the fridge, while at the Mansion of Darkness, the Butler Zakenna play with a plane outside and try to encourage Hikaru to join them. At the Garden of Light, Elder and Guardian discuss the dark power entering the Garden of Rainbows. Elder mentions Pretty Cure, and once again he gets their names wrong, calling the girls Francois and Katerina, then back to his usual terms for them, Yoshiko and Keiko. Guardian tries to correct him as they visit the Queen's Throne Room, and they see the Garden of Rainbows. Elder remarks that the balance between Light and Darkness is very fragile. Later, in the Mansion of Darkness, Baldez mentions that the power inside the boy is awakening. Uraganos decides to attack and as he opens the door he sees the Garden of Light. His alarmed screaming alerts everyone else and they attempt to look, but see nothing but the normal scenery; including two butterflies that decide to rest on his mustache until he blows them away. Then butler Zakenna run over to announce that Hikaru has vanished. Viblis quickly demands that they begin to search for him. Nagisa and Honoka pay Hikari a visit while she is on break. They explain how worried they have been over her, causing Pollun and Lulun to admit that they agree with this, along with Mepple and Mipple, who also remark that they feel something. Seekun agrees as Akane calls for Hikari, and Pollun suddenly falls. As they help, the girls put down their umbrella to see something. A girl nearby asks about the crepes Hikari was supposed to bring her, but when she girls check on her, they see she is gone. They begin to look for her and to the girls surprise, the three generals from the Mansion of Darkness appear. Nagisa and Honoka demand to know what they have done with Hikari, but they claim not to know anything. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and they begin to fight, with the Generals seemingly overpowering them. Meanwhile, Hikari is at an unfamiliar, strange location. She awakens to see Hikaru and asks if he brought her there. He admits not to knowing what this place is though, and Hikari points out that they must be lost. Hikaru claims that everyone is kind, back where he lives, so he hopes they will find him. During the Battle, Circulas summons Zakenna using the several leaves nearby. The girls decide to split up and summon their Sparkle Bracelets after reuniting. Circulas tries to use one of his stronger attacks, but the girls quickly fire Marble Screw Max Sparkle at them. They try to repel it but it doesn't work, along with the move defeating the Zakenna. However, when the girls don't see Hikari anywhere, they realize they happened to be right after all. Hikari chats with Hikaru and they realize they share much in common. Hikaru suddenly comments that he can hear voices in his head and begins to panic as they get louder, voicing his fear of disappearing - just like Hikari is, as well. Mepple and Mipple remark that they still have a weird feeling, and with Hikari vanishing, it has only gotten stronger. Honoka holds the Chairect, revealing that two empty spots are left in it; one of which is reserved for Seekun. Major Events *Reality continue to collapses as Wisdom, the Elder and the Dark Mansion dwellers see other worlds from their own. *Both Hikari and the Boy in the Mansion vanish from the Garden of Rainbows, finally meeting one another directly in a mysterious place. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Wisdom *Seekun Villains *Baldez *Uraganos *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Elder Trivia *The last Zakenna of the season appears in this episode. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes